


Pose for the Camera

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Red, Cam Whoring, Cunnilingus, Dies laughing forever, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gift Fic, I don't know how to write out leet speak, I guess it can be seen as that, I should use it huh, M/M, Master/Pet, Me failing at writing smut as always, Messing up Red's accent/slang, Overstimulation, Praising the Sans, Red calling himself Master, Riding, Sans being referred to as Pet, Sans is a very fuckable skeleton, Size Difference, There is a collar, There's A Tag For That, There's no posing in the fic, Vaginal Fingering, smol sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Money is tight once more, so Sans pays Red another visit.





	Pose for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasualCazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smile for the Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388766) by CasualCazz/Casualbones. 



> Alrightly so like the weakminded butt monkey that I am, I let my brain decide to write another story when I have like a thousand other things to work on.
> 
> (Don't lie Kazzie. You only have ten things to work on)
> 
> SHUT UP VOICE IN MY HEAD
> 
> . . . 
> 
> (cough) So uh this is inspired by CasualCazz/Casualbones Kustard story on their tumblr. It's a sort of part two?? extra?? of it. I asked if I could write for it, though they have a plan to return to it later, they gave me to go ahead. So here it is~! I can only hope its good. So off you read guys~!

He was back again, sitting on the same bar stool from that night trying not to melt from mortification at the leers and grins being flashed at him.

It was obvious everyone here saw the video of that night with Red. His cheekbones burned hotter at the thought of so many people seeing him in such a perverse state, and would again tonight when he saw Red. He shivered clutching his hoodie sleeve. The money Red gave him helped pay off the rent and put a decent hole in the bills that piled up but it wasn’t enough to get rid of them fully. He needed more.

Sans glanced at the door hoping Red would show up soon. There was a dog in a corner booth eyeing him with bright eyes all but drooling and licking his teeth looking as though he would pounce the moment the small skeleton moved. Something he was contemplating, if only to get out of the ogling dog’s view range.

“hoo~ ya back again already?” Sans jumped craning his head back meeting Red’s glowing crimson eyelights and wicked smirk. For someone so big he moved scarily quietly, or maybe he was so busy freaking out in his skull he didn’t notice the larger skeleton coming towards him. Regardless his face flushed further as he stammered.

“uh! i er ye-yeah.” If he blushed any harder he would combust on the spot.

“nice~.” Red purred reaching out cupping his skull the sharp points of his phalanges clicking gently against the bone. His hand could almost cover it completely. Sans never felt so tiny before as he leaned down murmuring, “ya made us a real pretty bank that other night and everyone been clamorin ta bring ya back.”

“o-oh?” He squeaked feeling his face grow even hotter.

“mm,” Red’s hum rumbled from his chest the throaty sound made the shorter skeleton shudder, “not gonna lie, was hopin ta see ya again too.” He stepped closer nearly pressed against him his other hand curling around his ribcage. “so, ya ready ta give everyone a show tonight?”

His face would never be cool again after this night but Sans couldn’t fight the surge of heat that rolled over him from the smoldering gaze he was pinned under magic rising tingling over his bones. “yes.”

Red grinned, sharp and pleased, and clipped the collar around his neck with a definite snap.

* * *

 

“ya remember the safe word?” His expression was serious gazing down at him from where he was sitting in his lap.

Sans answered promptly. “pickles.”

“good good,” Red nuzzled the side of his skull pleased. “ya ready? gonna turn the cam on.”

Sans’ soul thrummed in his chest with nerves magic stirring anxious and excited through him but he met the lights of the other skeleton’s eyes nodding. “yes.”

“alright.” Sans caught the red light flickering on out the corner of his eye before his jaw was carefully taken between Red’s thick phalanges and he was drawn into a kiss the bigger skeleton’s tongue furling into his mouth. He melted at the familiar spicy taste popping sharply on his tongue as he curled it around Red’s. He arched up moaning softly feeling those sharp fingers of his free hand drag down his spine scratching the vertebrae leaving tingles of pleasure in its wake.

“mnn~.” Sans gripped a massive rib breath hitching feeling that hand cup his pelvis rubbing. His magic rushed south pooling in place and Red’s phalanges slid between his newly formed wet lips.

Red chuckled in the kiss pulling back. “yer soaked already, just can’t wait eh?” Sans whined embarrassed flushing all over, he felt the evidence of his arousal dripping down his shaking femurs. Red’s grin stretched wider across his face watching him rock against his fingers for a moment mewling and shivering and drew back wrapping both hands around the smaller skeleton’s ribcage lifting him from his lap. Sans made a sound of confusion eyesockets flying open. He blinked owlishly as Red held him up shimmying down the couch until the larger skeleton was laid out and he was lowered onto-

“AH!” Sans cried out flailing and clutched the arm rest eyelights blown wide body quaking.

Red groaned under him mouthing against his pussy broad tongue spreading him open with a single sweep. “fuck yer sweeter than i thought.” Sans keened as a hand curled around his spine stoking and Red’s tongue breached his walls stretching him open his insides clenching around the appendage. The giant skeleton growled into his quivering magic wringing another cry from him, kneading against that soft spot with firm thrusts that had the smaller skeleton quavering and whimpering, ineffectively twisting in the hold on his hip and spine sucking up the juices that dripped out. Sans gasped digging his phalanges into the couch rolling down on the undulating tongue to the best of his ability pleasure racing through his being. His mind was hazing over focused only on the hot muscle his fluttering walls squeezed, his choked breaths and Red’s faint moans and slurping echoing in the air.

It was so loud, so embarrassing, but so so hot. Sans panted heavily magic buzzing through his form winding taut with each rock of his hips, his clit brushing against Red’s teeth making him writhe and whine grinding down to get more of the feeling. Sans’ cloudy eyelights drifted down catching Red’s glittering ruby lights, the glint of lust shining in them had him shivering. His body jolted as those sharp teeth shifted curving pressed flushed to his magic, the plunging tongue pausing on its next draw back and two phalanges pushed in along side it.

Sans squealed at the stretch, the feeling of those rough fingers and soft tongue rubbing at his constricting walls, striking that spot doubled the bliss racking his form. Red pumped on his spine making him utter choked cries bucking down on the moving appendages until he was sobbing his release spilling into Red’s waiting mouth, the other monster slipped his phalanges free moaning lapping and suckling his lips drinking the juices flooding from the quivering hole.

Sans shook whining softly as his clit was flicked teasingly and gently nipped before he was lifted once more. Red licked the residue magic from his teeth grinning smug, “heh thanks for the treat pet.” He sat up briefly to kiss him tongue sliding between his parted teeth as he caught his breath. The sweet taste of his come mixed with the spiciness of the other skeleton’s magic had heat rolling over him, his pussy pulsing with renewed arousal pressing closer into the deepening kiss. Red broke the kiss staring with gleaming dilated eyelights into his own dazed ones. Sans trembled under the intense look squeaking when was lowered Red’s dick nestling between his seeping folds.

He was radiating hot warmth and was so very hard dripping thick crimson drops down the side. Sans felt dizzy, his walls clenching at the thought of taking the large member inside again. He had a very vivid dream of this rigid appendage stirring up his insides, blanking his mind with pleasure. His hips twitched almost on their own rubbing his slippery slit on the stiff length. Red hissed the lights of his eyes growing brighter watching the smaller skeleton grind with breathless groans. He cupped Sans’ jaw tilting his skull taking in the rapture filled expression and growled, “fuck yerself on my cock.”

Sans’ core throbbed at the words his eyelights hazing into vague hearts, pussy growing slicker as a wave of want shot through him. “haa haa ye-yes.” He panted shivering.

Red purred teeth curling into a wide grin. He caressed Sans’ dark blue cheekbone laying back eyesockets lidded. Sans swallowed cupping the hard member shifting on his knees pressing the bulbous head to his entrance. A shudder racked his body before he took a breath making himself relax pushing down. The head popped in making him utter a choked exhale locking up briefly the lights of his eyes blowing wide. His free hand grasped onto one of Red ribs squeezing as he slowly rocked down whimpering. Dimly he wondered, pass the fog over taking his mind, the feeling of being stretch open like this for the second time, if Red was thicker compared to that first night. It certainly felt as though he was. Red was staring riveted at their connection, where he was sheathed by the blue magic. “fuck yer cunt’s amazin.” He reached out thumbing his clit groaning as he tightened around him rolling up. Sans spasmed gasping clutching Red’s bottom rib with both hands the larger skeleton grunting bucking again causing Sans to sink further onto him. He hiccupped weakly vision blurred, he felt so stuffed.

“c’mon,” Red huffed pinched the swollen nub smirking at the keen Sans let out. “fuck yer master’s cock pet.”

Hearing that shouldn’t have made him so hot. Or maybe it was Red fingering his clit that had heat pulsing through his being. Either way, Sans proceed to bounce as best he could. The smaller skeleton felt so uncoordinated his movements stuttering as he writhe from the fat dick stroking his contracting walls, sliding against that soft spot making him see stars, his magic dribbled down the shaft making a wet squelching sound with each descending grind.

“shit yeah that’s it,” Red panted watching enthralled vermilion eyelights glittering. “yer doin so good.” He wasn’t even touching him anymore just staring as he bobbed up and down faster moaning. Sans mewled burning hotter at the litany of praise growled towards him trembling. Pleasure buzzed in the back of his skull, raced through his form, in every bone in his body leaving tingling in its wake. It felt like his magic was growing tighter with his frantic movements coiling into a wound ball. He bounced harder mind set on the euphoric rush creeping speedily through him. When it hit, Sans’ voice rose to a cry overwhelming ecstasy crashing over him his pussy pulsating and throbbing clamping around the other monster’s cock.

Red spat a curse and surged up. Sans shrieked body convulsing still in the throes of his orgasm flipped onto his back Red sunk into his fluttering magic thrusting harshly. “AAAAH!”

“fuck! ya and this sweet cunt,” He rasped over Sans’ overstimulated wails. “so good. the best i ever had.” Sans’ eyelights rolled back mind whiting out as he shook from another orgasm. Red groaned over him fucking into the constricting walls cleaving them open to stretch around his cock. “fuck yes~.” He hissed as Sans sobbed tears sliding down his skull, he latched onto Red’s rib gripping tight his pussy pulsing again with another oncoming orgasm. Red’s thumb found his clit again rubbing until he was seizing once more screaming gushing around him.

“sh-shit!” The relentless thrusts stuttered before Red roared exploding inside his still contracting pussy. Sans was completely limp only dimly aware of a splash of heat inside him and a finger hooking into the collar around his neck pulling him up into a kiss before everything went dark.

He woke sometime later to quiet clicking. “oh yer awake.” He blinked sluggishly Red’s phalanges caressing his cheekbone gently. “how ya feeling?”

“warm and sore.” Sans admitted softly becoming aware that he was wrapped from the neck down in a blanket, like last time, laid across the bigger skeleton’s lap.

“ya ain’t in too much pain?” Red’s hand left his line of sight returning with a water bottle. He slipped a hand under Sans’ back lifting him up.

“nah i’m fine.” He scooted and sat back working to free his arms from the cocoon Red encased him in, he was bound tighter than a burrito, he thought with faint amusement. Sans managed to get one free and took the water with a murmured thanks tipping it into his mouth. The laptop chimed Sans glanced at it. “whatcha doing?”

“checking responses and donations to the vid, we already hit 3K.”

Sans choked on his next drink. “What! 3K?! As in 3,000?! Dollars?!”

“yep,” Red smirked at the incredulous look on his face. “i told ya people were askin for ya to come back.”

“how long was i out?”

Red squinted at the clock on the laptop. “eh bout two hours.” Sans stared blankly in disbelief.

3,000 dollars in two hours. That was almost unreal, kinda scary, and a little flattering.

“heh,” Red took the tipping bottle from his limp grasp before the water could spill. “think ya most popular guest i ever had.” Sans switched his gawking gaze onto him. “ya rack in alot of gold bud, being too cute for yer own good.” His skull was rubbed and his face was burning again. He kinda wanted to hide under the blanket still wrapped around him.

But he couldn’t help but be curious. “wh-what are they saying about me?” He glanced at the computer shifting.

“wanna see?” Red pulled the laptop into his lap. Sans leaned over to eye the screen as the larger skeleton scrolled through the numerous texts.

There were several expressing shock at his appearance once more, apparently he was the fastest to return, babble about nutting halfway through the video, more gushing over his voice and nutting from it, even more nutting from the pleasure filled expressions he made, desires of wanting to touch him, and demands that he star in another video. He buried his face in Red’s side with an embarrassed whine. The other skeleton pat his spine chuckling.

“not to pressure ya or anything, but whadda ya say to doin another vid with me?” Sans peeked up at him. “i mean not right now but whenever yer ready.” He added quirking a crooked smile at him. The smaller skeleton ducked his skull. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy himself like before. His magic stirred half interested as his mind went back over those blissful moments.

Sans pressed his flushed face back into Red’s side gripping the black tank he wore and whispered, “i wouldn’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made down here. <3 God writing smut is hard . . . aaaaaa.


End file.
